Studies are being conducted to define and characterize spontaneous clinical diseases occurring in the NIH ungulate herds and dog colonies. Preliminary clinical investigation has identified some disease problems. Hematological, bacteriological, and chemical tests are being made. The purposes of the investigations are to improve the quality of animals and animal products and characterize models of disease.